The Battle between Soft Pop and Rock Pop
by ToReMusical
Summary: After 11 years, The Rowdyruff Boys have turned into Element using, blood sucking, rock pop band. While the Powerpuff girls turned into a heroic, element using, soft pop band. Highschool, Blood, Elements, and Romance. Musical destiny between the PPG and RRB. Not a good summary but a good read!


The Battle Between Soft Pop and Rock Pop

...

Chapter 1: After 11 years

**Me: Hi….**

**Bubbles: Sorry guys! Uh… today Kina's out of the corner!**

**Blossom: You mean "Out of the day"?**

**Bubbles: DON'T CORRECT MEH!**

**Blossom: alright, alright… drama queen**

**Bubbles: What was that?**

**Buttercup: She said you were a drama queen stupid.**

**Bubbles: What!? I AM NOT STUPID! AND IM NOT A DRAMA QUEEN EITHER!**

**Boomer/Butch: yes you are**

**Bubbles: NO IM NOT!**

**Boomer/Butch: yes you are**

**Bubbles: NO IM NOOT!AKHDSUIFIUODS**

**Boomer/Butch: YES YOU ARE! DKBVBDSBSI $34**

**Kina: Could you guys shut up? Blossom go do the disclaimer…. *Goes to a dark corner***

**Blossom: right… Kina doesn't own us. And we belong to a guy on devi-**

**Brick: Feh, You don't know you're creators name.**

**Blossom:….. Review.**

Speaking _Thinking _Other

* * *

Bubbles sat next to the edge of the cliff, a red blanket spread out beneath her, holding a brown basket filled with goodies and drinks. Her blond hair was let down, her cyan colored eyes stared out into the sky, blue dress with a white line and a black choker with a gold pendant that had the words "PPG". Bubbles turned her head to see her sister Blossom "Hi Blossom! Is Buttercup with you?" She asked happily, Blossom shook her head then answered "She's coming…". Blossom stood up scanning the cliff, there was a bird's eye view of the whole city. Townsville City, sure it was a weird name but it was a happy community but it was filled with crime and monsters every day.

The community didn't care as long as they had the PPG around, Three Super human's created by a lonely scientist.

Blossom knew everything and vowed to protect her family and Townsville City though she never thought she would love the city so much. Her bright pink eyes showed coldness but Bubbles and Buttercup know she's not actually cruel. Long amber hair that reached her hips, a shiny red bow, and a bright dress with a white line and same choker as Bubbles. She turned her head and saw Buttercup running, "Sorry I'm late! Mitch asked me if I could play basketball with him." Buttercup flashed a smile then turned it into a grin, she had raven black hair that reached the middle of her neck, neon green eyes, her green dress matched her sisters, and same choker.

Bubbles cheerfully giggled "Don't just stand there! C'mon there is a picnic waiting for us!" Buttercup cheered while Blossom just gave a small smile. The three sister's talked a lot, and ate too, But something did not feel right to Blossom _Something doesn't feel right… No, Blossom you're just tensing up… _she thought then sighed Bubbles and Buttercup turned their heads to Blossom "Is something wrong?" Bubbles asked, "Nothing is wrong Bubbles." Blossom replied, "Blossom, You need to relax, this _**is **_our time off anyway and I'm sure nothing's wrong." Buttercup put her arms behind her head "I hope you're right, Buttercup." Blossom sharply said.

Far away but near the cliff….

A boom could be heard, three dark colored lights zoomed across the sky leaving red, blue, green streaks and money flowing in the sky. They were out for the PPG and of course, Blossom could sense it. RRB was they're name.

Blossom felt unsure, her bow would twitch every time something bad was coming. _Something is coming straight at us! _"WATCH OUT!" Blossom grabbed onto her sisters arms and pulled them away from the spot.

BOOM!

Blossom landed onto the ground with Buttercup groaning next to her while Bubbles landed upside down with a tree against her back, Dizzy. "Aw, it looks like we missed.." Blossom looked up and saw **them** "Y-You!" Blossom angrily stuttered "Did you miss us, Puffs?" The leader of the RRB asked their names were Brick, Butch, and Boomer. And they were the old counterparts of the PPG, same looks, opposite gender, and same equal. Long sleeved shirt with a black line, with black cargos pants, black sneakers, and a spiky black color with gold tag that said "RRB". Brick had long spiky orange colored hair just like Blossom's except it was tied in a pig-tail, her had a darker version of red, like blood red. Blood red was his main color, Butch had raven black hair like Buttercup's, it was short but in a really short pony-tail, he had grass green eyes, and his main color was dark green. Boomer had dark blue eyes, blonde hair, he had a winged hair cut with spiky edges, his main color was dark blue. Blossom glared at them but at Brick mostly "You ruined our picnic!" Bubbles yelled out in anger, Buttercup glared at the RRB "You guys are really in for **it**, now!" Buttercup was about stand up at go fight them but Blossom stopped her "Stop Buttercup… What do you guys want?" Butch just laughed "Can't we just annoy our _**friends**_?" Buttercup just scoffed "We're not your _**friends**_, If you wanted to annoy us why today!?" she exclaimed, clearly mad because they ruined the picnic.

Bubbles sighed "Does this mean we have to fight you today?" Brick gave a sharp toothed smile "You bet, Blonde!" Butch grinned then lunged at Buttercup, Brick zoomed straight at Blossom, Boomer created an energy ball, aimed it at Bubbles, and blasted it. She shrieked then slapped it away using a giant electrical hammer, Butch threw a bunch of punches at Buttercup while she blocked then shot lasers at him. Blossom simply zoomed across the sky with Brick chasing her tail while shooting blasts. She quickly thought for a bit then shot Brick with her bow, Blossom uses her bow as a weapon/ Boomerang.

"_Why on our relaxing day?_" Blossom thought angrily, "Hey sissy! If you keep running your going to get tired!" Brick taunted. Blossom stopped and turned around, she saw Brick smirking like an idiot, "You know, Lets make a bet." Blossom kept a blank look on her face, "What is it?" Brick asked, his smirk turning into a blank look. "When we win this fight… you have to stop being evil and if you say no… you leave this city for 11 years…" Brick narrowed his eyes in thought. "We'll leave.." He replied with a tint of sadness in his voice.

"Let it begin…"

11 years later….

It's been a couple years since the PPG defeated the RRB and as Brick kept his promise. He convinced his brothers and him to move away, Now the PPG don't know but are glad to see them move away. Now the girls have grown up, Perfect body figure, round C breasts, and they've grown taller, and formed a band including their friend Robin, long shiny hair that reached the end of her back, big sky blue eyes, and same figure as her friends PPG. The band was called PPG short for Power Puff Girls, Buttercup was Bass guitar, Bubbles was the drum player, Blossom was guitarist, and Robin was lead singer sometimes.

Blossom and Buttercup sat on the three colored bed, Blossom sitting up with her legs on Buttercup's stomach, Buttercup laying down with her arms under behind her head, she yawned. Bubbles was over at a desk with a huge mirror, make up supplies, a trash can near it, and a fuzzy pink cushion. Bubbles sat on it undoing her ponytails, "Why do we still share a bed?" Buttercup asked giving a sleepy yawn "I don't know." Blossom sighed while her orange hair reached the floor (She is laying down), "Is it for safety reasons?" Bubbles brushed her hair and walked over to the bed Blossom scooted over making room for her. "Nope" Blossom answered in a blank tone, Bubbles yawned "Ok…. _I don't have a problem with it._" The blond girl laid down next to her two sisters. Buttercup and Bubbles drifted to sleep in Blossom's arms.

Next Morning…

Blossom was brushing her hair because they had a concert today, Robin was going to come over, She grabbed a black red striped ribbon and tied her hair up. She put on a strapless pink dress that reached mid-thigh, a black jacket with multiple pink zippers, long black heeled boots that reached her knees. A bit of lip gloss and mascara. Blossom looked at herself in the mirror she slipped on black fingerless gloves, then heard moaning from behind.

"Blossom?" Bubbles asked sleepily "Why are you up so early?" Blossom kept her eyes on the mirror and brushed her pony tail "Remember Bubbles, Concert today. Wake up Buttercup too." Bubbles screamed, which woke up Buttercup, she rushed around the room trying to find clothes, brushing her hair getting rid of knots. Buttercup sat up with a sleepy blank expression then she plainly said out "Bubbles… The concert isn't until 18 hours…. Blossom just woke up early."

Bubbles stopped moving then asked "What?" Blossom smirked "Bubbles you woke up too early go back to sleep.."

Buttercup plopped her back, back on the soft bed, snoring away. Bubbles was still in her undergarments she just left her clothes on the floor and let her self fall on the bed, sleeping away like a baby.

Blossom looked at herself at the mirror again "_Something is coming back to town. Its been 11 years… __**They **__are coming back… I can sense they are also in a band.. Bubbles… Buttercup… watch your back._"

7 hours later…

Robin laid on the couch waiting for her band mates to come downstairs. She let her hazel hair spread out, her sky blue eyes scan the magazine she was reading, she wore the same thing Blossom wore earlier except the zippers and dress were turquoise.

Buttercup was rushing around the room getting dressed (Same thing except neon green), Bubbles was slipping on her boots (Same outfit, Light blue.), Blossom floated down stairs into the kitchen. "Hey Robin" Blossom greeted her plainly, "Hey Blossom, Are you excited about the concert?" Blossom just huffed "No." she answered sharply. That ended the conversation. Bubbles flew downstairs and landed right next to Robin "Hi Robin!"

"Hi Bubbles! Are you ready?" Robin asked cheerfully

"Yep I'm ready but we need to wait for Buttercup." Blossom flew out of the kitchen holding a silver whistle Bubbles eyes widened "Blossom… don't tell me you're going to use THAT…" Blossom rolled her eyes "just because this thing can control you that doesn't mean I do it for personal purposes." Bubbles and Robin blushed madly when she said that.

Buttercup zoomed downstairs crashing into the couch "Ow…" Robin quickly rushed over to her and pulled her up "Oh My Birds! Are you ok!?" Buttercup had stars and birds circling around her head "I Am FiNe JuSt DIzzY…" Bubbles giggled "Buttercup we have a concert."

Blossom flew out from the kitchen "Lets get the blanket net ready." Robin grinned widely "Really? I get to fly in the net today?!" She happily asked

Blossom nodded "Yep, just sit down while we get things ready." Bubbles went over to a closet near the door, opened it, and pulled out a huge, plain colored, fluffy blanket that had the words "PPG" in bold yellow. Buttercup spread the blanket out untying the knots at each end, Blossom simply grabbed the knots and stretched the thick strings out. Robin laid down on the blanket while Bubbles grabbed two ends and Buttercup grabbed the other knots, Blossom made sure every thing was alright. "ok Robin we're done, hurry up and get on." Robin rushed in the center of the blanket and grabbed hold of the each of the strings. The four girls flew out of the house after locking it securely.

Later…

The wind in the air felt nice against Robin's face, too bad it was over after 2 minutes. PPG landed on the ground, making sure everything was all right, and they looked around for their manager. "Hey girls!" Bubbles turned around then smiled "Hi Angela! We were looking for you!", Angela had short black hair that reached her shoulders, deep brown eyes, and Everything they found in a woman like her. Buttercup put her arms behind her head "Great! Your here! Lets get started!" Angela laughed "Ok, we'll get started in an hour, first we need to introduce you to the other bands and you know much you're gonna need to know the other bands!"

"Oh another bunch of losers that we have to meet before the competition!" Buttercup smacked her forehead before groaning angrily, Robin just giggled "That's not nice Buttercup, You haven't even met them yet!", "Well remember the last time we met the other bands?", "I know but I think this time will be different." Angel said, putting a hand on her hip.

Blossom stared at the talking bunch then stated coldly "You know we just wasted about 10 minutes talking about this.".

That stopped the conversation.

They all stared at her then screamed, Angela laughed "Alright. Thanks Bloss now girls you got a concert in one hour, another concert if we get an encore, also your playing a song for Michael, you're gonna have to fight someone in Townsville City, Go to an interview in New York, and we all have to do that in 4 hours but we can cut the interview." Blossom nodded along with Buttercup "yeah, I'd rather cut out a boring interview... I'd rather beat up some folks.", Bubbles put her hands in the air "Come on! We're wasting time!". Blossom sighed and quickly grabbed Robin's and Angela's hands and zoomed off with her sisters, leaving green, pink, and blue streaks.

With Someone Else...

He looked in the mirror, red eyes, long orange hair that was below his waist, a red shirt with a black streak at the bottom, a black jacket with red zippers, a black spike belt with hoops at each side, black baggy jeans that was ripped at the knees, black sneakers, peach skin that was a little dark, black fingerless gloves, and a red baseball cap faced backwards. He looked at his brothers one with black spikey hair, grass green eyes, same clothes except black and green. His red eyes looked over at his other brother who was sleeping soundly blond hair that was spiked at the sides, same clothes except black and cobalt blue. He wondered when ever **they **were gonna get here. He picked up his shiny red guitar and sat over near his sleeping brother, he started playing softly. "Brick?" he looked down at his brother, who woke up from his nap "what is it, Boomer?" he stretched his arms out and yawned "Where's Mitch?" Brick's eyes looked over at the plain door "Nope, Butch did you call Mitch?" Butch just crossed his arms and glanced over to his phone then to the clock "Yes, he says he's out with to finally meet a friend of his after 9 years... you know, stinkin' bastards making us wait this long.." He mumbled at the end Brick gave a cold glare  
"I heard what you said and no, I'm probably sure the other band will better than the other bands we met." Boomer said smiling.

Butch plopped into his seat angrily then grabbed his dark green bass. He started strumming a low pitch to their new song "Love in America" (During that time The PPG's new song was also released the song was called 'Never getting back together') Brick just got along with him on the electric guitar, Boomer yawned again rubbing his eyes and walked over to his drum set and played along with them. Mitch soon came running in, panting, and with something in his hands. "Hey Mitch. Why are you late?" Brick asked flatly, "Fangirls?" Butch asked, Mitch nodded "Those girls don't give up easily! They tried to rip off my shirt!" Butch chuckled "Heh stupid fangirls.. hey, whats that in your hands?", Boomer stopped playing then stared at the thing in his hands "Is that?... A poster?"

Brick flew over to Mitch and snatched the paper out of his hands, The poster said "PPG & RRB BATTLE OF THE BANDS" in yellow, and it had Brick, Butch, Boomer, and Mitch. Also their childhood enemies Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, and some girl they didn't know. Mitch knew her as a friend but ever since he moved away, he never saw her again, he also said her name was Robin. All the eyes in the room widened "WHAT THE FUUCK!?" They all yelled (except Brick who was merely shocked). The door opened to reveal they're manager, Angela Vancover. (yep same one from before), She came in the room with people the RRB thought they would never see again... The Powerpuff Girls. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

**Me: Hi everyone, Sorry for earlier! I was out in the cloudy clouds! Anyway did you like? If you did! Rock on!**

**Blossom: I hope you liked.. Especially you Moonlight.**

**Brick: ... *Blushing***

**Blossom: aw, Are you blushing?**

**Brick: N-No! Bubbles is holding her s-stupid stuffed animal in my face!**

**Bubbles: And I won't move him away until you apologize for stealing my ice cream!**

**Brick: I didn't! That was Boomer!**

**Me: *gulp* Uh oh... Anyway! Bye my fellow reviewers!**


End file.
